Heat the Hedgehog: Genesis
by Chaosbeserker7
Summary: This story follows a Hedgehog going through life fighting a war, living through his mother's death, and trying to keep everyone close to him safe. When he is troubled by not completing the tasks, it is showed that he is very important to some cause and he will find out what the right decision is. Sonic, Dr. Eggman, metarex, Freedom Fighters are a trademark of Sega.


The chaos emeralds are used to cause destruction ,death, and sorrow. The seven chaos emeralds each have a story, and each of the emeralds have the different stories, but same ending. But, what if there's an after story to the seven stories. This one is about a hedgehog that will change the past, present, and future, and an outcast emerald that will be the source of his power. The young hedgehog doesn't know anything about the adventure he's about to embark on.

Prologue:

"Oh my god,... he reduced the army to scrap and metal." The sound of metal hitting the ground in rapid succession came replaced with the sound of screams, and metal breaking. The robot got as far away from the violence. The robot was about to make a run for it until a red blur came. " ahhh! Pl..pl..please. Don't kill me. I'll tell you all the metarex's secrets. I'll be a good ally."

The red hedgehog with blue at the tip of his hair smiled a slight grin. "You make a good pleading. Maybe you will be of good use for this war." "Oh, thank you, you won't regr..." " But...) The hedgehog interrupted. (I don't take pleading metarex." "Wait, NOOO!..." The metarex's head was torn off it's robotic neck.

Chapter 1:The time paradox

The hedgehog look around for more metarex troops but was answered with the sound of nothing. The hedgehog's wrist communication device started to rumble. The hedgehog pressed the communicate button and answered. "Heat the hedgehog is in, no metarexx in sight. over." Heat the hedgehog answered. "Freedom fighter Rex 80C Niner Niner, I read you. Over." The freedom fighter's voice came from the device. "The metarex forces are all scrap and metal now. Permission to come back to the base. Over." Heat the hedgehog said in a rather calm voice, despite the fact that Heat hates the metarex. "Permission granted. Over and out." The hedgehog looked around. The once peaceful Seaside hill all but a memory. "Chaos Control!" The hedgehog said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

Heat reappeared near a ruins that was a laboratory. Heat went to a piece of metal on the wall, and pulled it out of the way of a hole that Heat would fit through. The ruins was a secret passage to the freedom fighters base but it still needs guards to patrol the area. But just as Heat was about to go through the door out of the passage, a figure came out of the shadows. "Wondering when you'd be back. My legs was about to fall asleep." It was a female hedgehog with light blue hair, white dress, and black shorts. She was agitated for waiting so long with nothing to do. "Oh,hi Frost. Umm... why are you he..." " Oh cut the don't know why crud. You know why I'm here." Frost interrupted. "Okay, I know you're mad at me for not bringing you on my mission but I'm not bringing you for a good reason. I..." "Oh let me guess hmm you think I'm just a fragile girl that can't take care of herself when in bad situations. Am I right,Heat?" Frost interrupted again. "No Frost, that's not why? It's just because I don't want to see you get hurt." Heat explained. "Heat, you use that explanation every time." Frost said with a hint of disgust. Heat wasn't hoping for that reaction. "S would like to see you in a few minutes. See you later Heat." She ended and left. "Frost, I don't want to see you get hurt because if you did, I don't know what I'd do without you" Heat said clenching where his heart is. He walked out of the room.

Heat walked into the opening when he heard voices. "Freeze!" It was a trio of freedom fighters guarding the base. "Ah Heat, S would like to..." "I know. Frost already informed me that he needs to see me." Heat

finished the fighter's question and headed towards the gate "Open the gate!" Said one of the guards. The gate opened up and Heat went through.

Heat went through the small town that the freedom fighters called home, it was deep within the woods and abandoned lab. Heat went to the house mark with S, indicating that the leader of the freedom fighters resides. Heat went through the door, hesitating to ring the doorbell because of his call from him. "Heat, welcome back, take a seat. I need to talk to you about matters of great importance." S said offering a seat. "Look, I'm going through some troubles so if you can keep this short and." "Heat, I need to speak to you, so finish your business later and listen to me." S interrupted. "You are a great freedom fighter and I respect that, but you're going to have to listen. It will be something you might say no to." S continued. "So what is it, an infiltration, or an assassination." Heat guessed. "Heat, you need to go to the past and change the future."

Chapter 2: choose your own path

Heat slammed his Hands to the desk. "What!? How is that important, we're in a losing battle against the metarex and you want me to go to the past." Heat yelled. "Heat, I know what your thinking. If you are sent we'll be left with no great defense and risk the freedom fighters survival." S explained. "I'm not angry about the survival of the freedom fighters S, I'm angry about the fact that you want me to leave the only place I know to call home, did you think about what I thought S, did you?" Heat said agitated and upset. "Heat, we are going through times much worse than when I was younger, but we have to make choices that will benefit us all." S said with no expression at all. "But how will that benefit us, how will that benefit me?" Heat said, hoping for a answer. "Heat, just how it will benefit you will be not being part of a war you didn't want to be part of. You can have a normal life." S said. "How can I have normal life, you said it yourself, you had to fight aliens when you were younger. How is that normal?" Heat said. "Heat, what I did in my life doesn't have anything to do with this. All this is doing is not helping." S said now not calm. "Heat, you been saying that you want to stop this war, well here's your chance. It's your choice Heat, either go and change the future, or stay to die like the rest of us which will be soon." S finished. Heat stood there thinking what would be the right choice. "Okay, S. I'll go, but how am I supposed to go back in time?" Heat asked. "That, I can help you with. Come with me." S said and walked out of the house. Heat said nothing and followed S.

Heat and S walked halfway across town to the little house with nothing indicating who lived there, but everyone knew that Heat lives there. "Why are we here? There's nothing that can help in my house." S ignored him and went into his house. "Hey, this might count as breaking and entering." Heat went into his house, it was empty and the only source of light was candles and one lightbulb in the main room, and his room. The other rooms didn't have anything but the required lifestyle needs for the rooms, like a kitchen table in the kitchen, couch in the main room, or a bed in his room, but Heat usually slept on the couch because sleeping on a bed in an empty room sometimes make Heat wonder why he lives like this. He found this house when he was 11 because he didn't like sleeping in the base of operations meeting rooms. S went into his room and look around, searching for something. "Heat, where do you keep things you find out of the base?" S asked while looking. Heat didn't know why he asked that question but he went to help him. Heat lifted a box that was quite heavy but was not a problem for him. He placed the box on his bed and then lifted the box under it and brought it to the main room. S followed, glad that Heat helped him. S treated Heat like he was a son to him, since he lost someone close to him in the birth of darkness. A day which his friend and rival turned to the darkness of his heart because the metarex's device brought the subject's most darkest memory, which the subject never put the past behind. The result was the destruction of the spacecraft with his friends inside, S had to save Heat's mother from the destruction. Even though S succeeded in saving her, she died telling him to take care of him. It's unknown why she died, but it has haunted Heat for his whole life. "So what did you need?" Heat asked. S looked through the box. "What you need for the question you asked back in my house..." S said as he pulled out a high tech box that was big enough to hold a gun. "Is this." S opened the box by using a blood sample from his index finger and he brought out a shining gem. "Wh..What is that?" Heat said with a growing interest in the gem, feeling an unknown power coming from it. "This, Heat, is a chaos emerald. A jewel containing the ultimate power, which will help you go back in time and help you in your battles." S said with a grin. Heat looked at the chaos emerald in dismay. "But, you said the chaos emeralds were destroyed by the metarex and their general, Darken." Heat said as he remembers the teachings from S, 7 years ago. Heat had went through relentless training from when he was 3 years old. He had physical training and mental training, he could run 3X faster than S and had intelligence to hack into the most advanced technology and security.

Chapter 3: The mysterious chaos emerald

"Heat, this is the last chaos emerald in existence, it wasn't destroyed because it was somewhere no one knows about. It disappear's for 100 years and then comes back, and rumor has it that it's the most powerful of the 7 chaos emeralds and maybe the master emerald." S said with a serious look in his eyes."So, what your saying with this emerald, I will hold the unimaginable power and use it to destroy the metarex and protect mobius." Heat said gazing at the black emerald. "Yes, Heat. But you can't just use it against the metarex. You must use when the time is right. This emerald has caused countless wars because of its power, the ones who have hold this before you was controlled by its power. Many kingdoms fell just to have this emerald's power. That's why it was banished from the 7 chaos emeralds, because of its power." S looked at Heat with worry. "I just hope it doesn't happen to you." Heat looked at S with a serious eyes. "S, I am ready for the task you ask of me." Heat took off his inhibitor ring from his left wrist and his red undamaged fur turned to blue scarred fur. His Left eye has now closed and been given a scar of a lightning bolt on. "You trained me for this S. For 12 years, you have trained me, S. I'm ready for this." Heat was now being a little more serious. "I always thought you trained me because you hated me, but then I realized you were preparing me for something. Well this... this is what I've been training for." S looked into Heat's eyes and then looked at the emerald. S gave him the emerald. "Heat, just as a last word of advice, you can't come back. So you better say you're goodbyes." Heat nodded his head. Heat and S walked out of Heat's house and walked back to S's house. When they came back, S was walking towards the stairs and stopped at the door. "Heat, remember to tell Frost your gonna leave. Don't want her to get heartbroken when finds out you left without telling her." S said with a mocking grin. "Okay, I'll let her know." Heat said smiling a bit. To S, seeing Heat smile is the best thing to happen to him. S watched Heat walk away and S opened his door and went inside. He walked into his room and picked up a picture of him and a hedgehog that had his same hairstyle as him and it had purple curves going down his spines. When S saw this, he shed a tear, remembering when he was around.

Heat was walking towards Frost's house so he can let her know that he's leaving. Yet he felt horrible because he'd be leaving one of the only friends he has that means a lot to him. He pulled out a small chain with a piece of technology he made for it. He opened it to show a picture of Him and Frost when they started going out, memories of the good times. "What happened to those days. Frost gets mad when I don't tag her along in my missions." Heat thought as he approached Frost's house. Heat knock on the door and stood there waiting. After a minute, Heat knock again but a little louder. Again a minute past and no one answered. Heat was getting a little impatient, so he knocked again and called her name. "Frost, are you there. If your still mad at me for not bringing you on my mission, you have every right to, but you need to..." "just so you notice, i'm not home" Heat turned around and saw Frost holding her hammer on her shoulder. "You should take notice of these things." Frost said with a frown and walked to her door. "Frost, I need to tell you something important." Heat said. "Well the doors open, so you can come if you have something to tell me." Frost told Heat and he came in. Heat looked around, Looking at how nice the house was, much better than what his house looked. He took a seat and Frost came in with a glass of water. "Well, I'm all ears, what's on your mind?" Frost asked and then took a drink of water. "Well, Frost, we've been through a lot and had some problems" "You can say that again" Frost commented on what Heat said. Heat continued. "S gave an important mission, and when I go I can't come back." Frost stopped drinking her water and her eyes went wide. "I going to come with you, Heat." Heat looked at her the same way when she said that. "Frost, why would you want to come with me." Heat asked. "Because I want to be with you to help if you're not coming back, so why not stick by your side and help you accomplish that mission." Frost said with a cheerful expression. "But Frost, if you come with me you'll get hurt by something we don't know how to defeat..." "I don't know if I should bring her with me or keep her here. If she comes, she'll get hurt or maybe worse and I will notice it and will never recover from that, and if she stays, she'll end up like what S told me, when I leave, everyone will be defeated by the metarex and I won't know if she's alive or not." Heat was having trouble on which is the right decision. "...It would be best if you stayed here." The next thing Heat saw was Frost having a furious look. "I can't believe this Heat, I actually want to stick by your side on this mission that you won't be able to come back and you want me to stay here. Heat, we've been together for what, 1 year and you don't believe I can take care of myself! I've been having private teachings from S to better use my hammer, and you think I'm a fragile girl. I've never been to any of your missions so the least you do is bring me with you on this one." Frost yelled out. "Frost, I don't think of you as that. I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to stay here where it's safe, you can..." "you know what..." Frost began. "Maybe you should leave alone. You totally gave this some thought!" Frost walked to the door. "See you later, Heat the hedgehog." Frost slammed the door. Heat looked at the window showing Frost leaving. "What the Hell have I gotten myself into. Now Frost is mad at me, and maybe she'll be mad at me if she dies." Heat put hands on his head and sat there and then went home.

Frost was walking towards S's house. "Stop right there. What busi..." Frost lifted her hammer close to the guard's head. "I am here for my own business, now let me through please." Frost said agitated. The guard moved out of the way, afraid and Frost entered the house. "Hello, who is..." S saw Frost agitated. "Oh Frost, back for more training." S asked. "No S, that jerk ticked me off." Frost said angrily. "Oh you mean that guard, don't know why he has to ask everyone why their coming here. I should replace him." S said talking about the guard. "No, it's Heat..." "what about Heat" S asked while sitting down on a chair. "He keeps saying that I can't protect myself. That I'll hurt myself." Frost said furiously. "No frost, it's not like that. Heat cares about you really much. He can't stand to see you hurt." S said while putting an old gun in the drawer next his chair. Frost looked at him. "Why's that, S?" Frost asked him. "Has Heat told you about his parents?" S asked Frost. "Yeah, in the beginning of the year, he told me that his parents left him at your house when he was a baby. Why do you ask." S looked at Frost. "Ah Heat, I thought he didn't tell lies. He told you a made up story to hide the real one." S brought out a picture of him when he was a week old and gave it to Frost. "Who's this Baby." "That's Heat..." S answered. "When he was a baby." "Where's his parents if you said his story is made up?" Frost asked again. "They died. He was orphaned at his birth. He saw his mother die right in front of him, he never smiled in his life, until you became a part of his life." Frost looked at him. "Heat can't stand the death of his friends, but he welcomes his own. If you died, he would have nothing to live for. He loves you enough that he'll endanger himself to protect you. The only thing he cares about is you. Don't be mad at him for when he doesn't tag you along his missions, he's just trying to protect you." Frost had a guilty look on her face. "I can't believe it, I got mad at him just because I don't want to be left out anymore. Maybe it's best if I'd stay here. Frost said with her ears down. "No Frost, he needs someone he knows to stand by him." S said reassuringly. "Why do I have to?" Frost asked Him. "Because he is starting to go through signs of insanity. If he sees more and more people get hurt, he will be too far gone to be saved." S looked at the time. It said 10:30 p.m. "You should go home. It's getting really late." "Okay, S see you in the morning." Frost said and left wondering why she was so harsh on Heat when he has so much to already deal with.

Heat came back to His house. He was walking in when he was hearing his voice. "...Born alone...lived alone...die alone..." Heat laid on the couch and went to bed.

Chapter 4: Time (to) travel

Heat was asleep when he started twisting and turning. It showed visions of what happened today and his mother dying, then he heard those voices again. "Born alone...Lived alone...die alone..Born alone..lived alone..die alone." Each time it gotten louder and he saw a silhouette of himself. Then it turned around and he saw that he had white eyes with no pupils then started talking in whispers. "You killed her... you caused her death. Heat was afraid. "No, I didn't, you're not real, your just in my head." Heat said and the silhouette again spoke "No... I'm not... you will cause the death of the ones you hold dear to you." It whispered again. "No, you're not real! Your in my head!" Heat said louder. "You will be a shell of your former self when Frost is dead." The silhouette said as the "born alone, lived alone, die alone" repeated. Heat looked around and saw a vision of a tombstone stating the name of Frost the hedgehog. Then Heat looked at his silhouette. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!" And he fired a fire ball at him turning into a cloud of darkness. Heat then waked up and noticed he was sweating like crazy from the dream. "Damn, what's happening to me." He stand up and walked out the door to get ready to leave.

Heat was back at S's house and he knocked on the door. S opened it. "Your ready, Heat." S asked. "Yes" Heat answered. They walked towards the old lavatory.

"So, how would I know I'm in the right time?" Heat asked. "I can help you with that. May I see the emerald." Heat gave S the emerald and S raised the emerald over his head. "Chaos control!" A portal opened in the middle of the room. "This will lead you to the right time before my rival betrayed his friends and killed them, and the time won't come for some time." S said. "How long till that happens?" Heat asked. "Don't know but it was 15 years ago so... 10 years in that time." S answered. "Alright, I'm going. See you later." Heat said "You will." S replied Heat looked at it like a joke and walked towards the portal. Heat than heard a voice. "Heat!" Heat looked behind him and saw that it was Frost calling. "Frost what are you doing here?" Heat asked in astonishment that she came to say goodbye after what happened last night. "I want to come with you. I want to stick by your side." Heat brought Frost close to him. "Frost, you can't come. You will be in danger if you come." Heat plants a piece of ice that will grow to the user's liking near Frost's foot. "I don't care, I want to be with you." Frost said with tears in her eyes. "Your not coming with me, and I'll make sure you don't come." When Frost heard that she looked down at the ground, her foot was frozen in the ground. "Heat!" Frost was puzzled and the only thing she did was watch Heat walk towards the portal. "Don't worry, I don't approve of his choice either." S said and broke the ice on Frost's foot without giving her a scratch. "Go." S said. "Thank you." Frost told S. Heat walked through the portal and Frost ran in a second before it closed. They both went in on time. The emerald in S's hand went to where the Heat headed and time traveled to him. "Well Heat, I did you a favor." S said and walked out of the room.

Epilogue:

In a city, a blue hedgehog ran to a stop. "Now I wonder where eggman is? Been a while since I saw him last." The blue hedgehog started running again, since the one and only Sonic the hedgehog likes to run and have high speed adventures. He ran past an alley way. In the alley way was a single bird, and as it was looking around it flew away by an unknown light. It got brighter and brighter until it disbanded and in replacement is Heat on the ground in the position of him landing. He got up and saw light from the alley. He walked out of the alley and was greeted by a human. "Hello there." Heat looked at him and then looked around the small part of the city, then got the guy's attention. "Hey, where am i?" The guy looked at him. "Your in the city of westopolis. Enjoy your time here." Heat thanked him and the man left for work. "So I'm in westopolis, now I have to find the blue blur. Heat then went around the city to start getting clues about the whereabouts of where Sonic was.

To be continued.


End file.
